


For Science

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Characters, M/M, implied sex, sex for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: If Reggie wants to play chicken Jughead can give as good as he gets





	

**Author's Note:**

> They can pry homoromantic ace Jughead from my cold dead hands

He's leaving the school late when he gets hipchecked into the wall and he turns to see Reggie Mantle looming over him.

"Hey there, Emily Strange."

"Does it make you feel better if you pretend I'm a girl when you jack off?", Jughead snaps sarcastically.

Reggie screws up his face in exaggerated disgust, "You're such a creep."

"And yet you're still here." And not exactly giving Jughead a chance to run away, with his hands on either side of his head. Fuck being short. "Look, you can punch me and fuck off or you can not punch me and fuck off."

"Is that an offer?", Reggie's still affecting disgust but his voice is warming up slightly.

Oh. Well. Um.

Reggie Mantle is not a redhead.

And maybe that seems like an unimportant detail but of the two people Jughead's even considered dating (for whatever the entails), they've both been redheads.

He's pined after Archie since they were kids.

And Jason... Jason was a mistake. On pretty much every level.

Reggie Mantle is not a redhead. 

It's a point in his favour right now.

In theory Jughead knows what he likes and in theory he even knows what he wants (that would be boys and nothing respectively).

He eyes Reggie in consideration. Reggie is a good looking guy...not really his usual type but right now, trying to be Archie's friend, he's maybe feeling a little stupid, a little cocky.

"Fine you can punch me and fuck off or I can blow you and you fuck off.", he says dryly, rolling his eyes.

It's the scientific inquiry that makes him suggest it, the same need to poke that has him investigating what happened to Jason. And he doesn't think Reggie will bite. But Reggie pauses, his eyes flickering down to Jughead's lips.

It's not really because he wants to (and he's _really_ counting on Reggie not offering to return the favour), it's more...blowjobs in the name of science.

"You really will eat anything.", Reggie mutters and it feels like that should make the whole situation even more weird and awkward but Jughead can't help but laugh.

Reggie blinks, like he's not sure what he was expecting.

"Ah what the hell, for science.", Jughead says with a shrug. "Don't touch the hat."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit: notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
